


Bleib für diese Nacht

by SparkzStar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, I made the ao3 version with just a bit more sensory input, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Molly tries his best to comfort and care, Protective Mollymauk Tealeaf, Sad Caleb Widogast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkzStar/pseuds/SparkzStar
Summary: Mollymauk has made it a habit now to check on Caleb during the nights because more often than not, he isn't asleep. Or even close to.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Bleib für diese Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Bleib für diese Nacht - Stay for the night 
> 
> I hope you don't mind me. I just really needed some silent comfort during hard nights. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.

Mollymauk held Caleb close as they laid in bed. It was the third time this week alone that he went to check up on him and found the wizard not only awake but apathically starring into a blank space while he saw tears streaming down his face. 

He knew Caleb wouldn't answer, that part was fast and easy to learn, but that also made it harder to find just the thing Caleb needed of him. Though it wasn't that it was the words that Caleb lacked to ask for. It was the fact that Caleb didn't want to ask for whatever reason. Maybe he was afraid of coming off as needy or he didn't think he deserved it or maybe he just didn't like asking- Whatever it was, Molly was fine with not being asked for it as long as he knew that this actually was something Caleb wanted or needed. 

So he gently starts grabbing Caleb's attention by putting a hand on his shoulder and placing a small kiss on top of Caleb's head. He carefully coax him to get up from his chair at the desk he has spend well past midnight in and to bed. He lays down with him, making sure Caleb is comfortable and not wearing shoes or his coat to bed again, and he pulls the blanket above both of them, carefully wrapping them both into the maybe not as soft sheets but good enough to keep them warm. It was suprising just how cold Caleb felt next to him when he was this burning and shining light.

If Caleb doesn't need words right now then so doesn't he, but that sure won't keep Molly from making sure Caleb can and will recieve the message he tries to send. 

So Mollymauk holds him close to his chest, Caleb's face half burried in it and his breath coming warm and shaky against his skin, as he purrs and presses his face into the crown of Caleb's messy copper hair, smelling just a faint bit of ashes and smoke.  
His tail wrapped carefully around Caleb's wrist, with it's tip in his Palm where he can feel Caleb holding onto it firmly, like a little piece of rope, a life line, to keep him there, warm and right with him.

Let him rest. Molly knew enough of burdens to tell a tale - Caleb seemed to be able to fill books. So let him rest just one more night in the warmth and comfort with knowlegde that he is cared for before all goes to hell again. By the gods he sure does deserve it.


End file.
